figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raider: Episode 1
This is the first level in Raider. It takes place on a spaceship said to contain an amazing treasure. Story Introduction This takes place as an entry in the Ship's Log. Arkus Zei, the main character, is on his ship. He had been to the Asteroid Inn recently, and there he was hassled by some people. They came over to socialise, and recognised him as a pirate, and they wanted to share tales. He told them of some of his better raids, and in return they told him of a rumour, which he was doubtful of its truth. They told him about a race that had been wiped out. They assured him that they had left behind many priceless relics, and they told him the coordinates of the place, which he thought would not happen, as he doubted their truthfulness. He expected them to laugh, but they stayed quite sombre, telling him that many have tried to raid this ship, but none have returned. He was very sceptical of this, but he needed money so he went to the ship, getting a signal shortly after saying that 'SAPPHIROS knows what will happen...', and boards the ship. The Ship This takes place on the ship, right at the entry point outside his ship. Arkus then realises that it is not an ordinarily designed ship, and so he did not know where any treasure would be stored. He proceeds through the ship, and then fights a wraith of the Hindalarr, claiming to be guarding 'their greatest treasure, perhaps the greatest treasure of all...', but claims that 'if you are looking for material wealth you may be disappointed.', and proceeds to attack Arkus. The Storage Room This takes place in the room at the end of the level, after Arkus has destroyed the wraith. Arkus proceeds to the next room, and sees a human in a storage tank which has been locked up there, and says that she is probably of no use to him. She then wakes up, asking 'Are you my saviour or my executioner?', and being told that it really depends on what she said next. She said that they imprisoned her because she broke some taboo law, and that they had experimented on her. She claims that she is the key to their greatest treasure, rather than the actual treasure, and says that if he would free her, she would take him to it. She tells Arkus that she is Echelle. Relics Magical Trophy In room 1_6 the player must fall down the second hole, the first leading to a spike pit. They then must navigate a room. There is no way to get to the relic from underneath room 1_4a. Wolf Blade At the top of room 1_17 the player must continue up the ladder off the top of the screen. There is another room there and the relic is obtainable after a series of complicated jumps. Golden Fig In room 1_21 the player must destroy the top three turrets, jump to the ladder on the left and climb up to the top of it. They must then hold left and jump to land in one of the holes the turrets were in. They will go into a room, at the top of this room they must shift-jump the ladders to get to it. Ortek Head The player must ride the platform in room 1_19 to the end. The platform will move down then upwards off the top of the screen into a secret room. In this room, the Ortek head needs advanced jumping to reach. Enemies Turret Movement They do not move. Attack Every few seconds they fire a ball of energy that will hurt Arkus for 1 HP. They also hurt him if he touches them. How to beat They can be beaten by one sword swipe or 3 bullet hits. Ghost Movement They fly in fixed patterns at a slow speed. Attack They will deal 1 damage if Arkus touches them, he will also lose control for a few seconds in the air. How to beat They are invincible. Ceiling Turret Movement They move side to side quickly and swap directions if they meet a wall. Attack Every few seconds they fire a ball of energy that will hurt Arkus for 1 HP. They also hurt him if he touches them. How to beat They can be beaten by one sword swipe or 3 bullet hits. Skeleton Movement They move very slowly on the ground and turn around if they encounter an edge. Attack They will deal 1 damage to Arkus if he touches them. How to beat It can be beaten by 3 sword swipes, it is immune to the blaster. Wraith (BOSS) Movement Attack How to beat Category:Raider